TOUCH
by kim Lyeon Chiken Chubu
Summary: Pikiran Baekhyun menolak saat tubuhnya 'disentuh', namun desahan demi desahan kian meluncur indah dari bibir tipisnya. /Baekhyun/sehun/chanyeol/Luhan dan lain-lain
1. TEASER

Author: **Kim Lyeon**

Rate: kalo liat summarynya ga usah dipertanyakan dong ya rate FF ini apa

Genre: tentuin sendiri.

Main cast: Baekhyun

Cast yang lain bisa ditemukan dalam fict abal ini.

Disclaimer: jangan menganggap EXO COUPLE itu real! Jangan menganggap EXO itu gay! Ini Cuma fiksi belaka!

Warning: YAOI, OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, abal kuadrat

.

.

.

.

_**Teaser**_

**Sebelum masuk ke teaser, aku mau ngasih WARNING buat yang ga suka YAOI, berbau yadong, frontal terutama buat kalian yang masih polos ya, mending ga usah baca ffku. Kakak ga mau mengotori pikiran kalian, kalian terlalu polos untuk ff nista kakak, hikseu. Kakak ga kuat ngeliat adik-adik kakak yang MASIH polos baca ff kayak gini.**

**Sekali lagi buat yang MASIH polos tolong menjauh. Karena ini bukan untuk kalian. Kakak ngomong kayak gini karena kakak sayang kalian :***

**Udh ah cuap-cuap gajenya, enek sendiri bacanya. Pokoknya saya sudah memberi peringatan lho. Buat yang bandel ya, mau begimana lagi hahahaha**

TEASER singkat, padat dan berbau yadong

.

.

/" Ba..ek.. a..ku sudah tidak tah...han." ujarnya seraya membuka kancing dan menurunkan zipper celananya./

/" tapi tetap saja itu aneh bagiku. Bahkan kau tidak terangsang ketika melihat lubang hangat yang digenjot oleh Penis besar nan mengacung itu Baek."/

/" kalau punyamu besar dan berurat, sudah kupastikan kau akan mengeluarkan spermamu didalam mulutku."/

/" Jongin kau ingin megotori otak polos Sehun, eoh?"/

/" kau juga mencintainya, yeol?"/

/" kelemahan yang akan dimanfaatkan oleh mereka yang ingin memuaskan nafsunya, terlebih kau itu cantik dan menggemaskan Baek."/

/" salahkan sentuhan bodoh yang mampu membuatku mendesah"/

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pendek bgt masa, yah namanya juga teaser

Soalnya aku masih mikirin tahap awalnya aja, jdi ga mau bikin teasernya panjang-panjang

Dan belum tentu ff ini akan berlanjut tapi kalo kalian suka, aku usahain lanjut

Dan mau ngingetin mereka yang polos untuk sadar diri buat ga baca ff aku

Buat judul, aku belom tau mau ngasih judul apaan. Ntar aku pikirin deh.

hahahahahahaha

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

_**TOUCH**_

Author: **Kim Lyeon**

Rate: semi permanen/? Ehh semi final/? Semi M

Main cast: Baekhyun

Other cast:

kyungsoo

Sehun

Chanyeol

Kai

Kris

DISCLAIMER:

JANGAN MENGANGGAP EXO COUPLE ITU REAL! **SALAHKAN PARA AUTHOR YANG TELAH MEMBUAT FF NISTA SEPERTI INI JADI JANGAN MENGANGGAP EXO ITU GAY**! INGAT, INI CUMA FIKSI BELAKA!

Warning: YAOI, OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, abal kuadrat, mengandung konten yg tak pastas buat anak-anak(juga buat yang merasa polos)

Summary: Pikiran Baekhyun menolak saat tubuhnya 'disentuh', namun desahan demi desahan kian meluncur indah dari bibir tipisnya

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASHING, NO PLAGIARISM**

.

.

.

_A/N : hai eperibadi! Watsup? Hehehehehe_

_Teasernya bikin kalian bingung ya? Gapapa lah kan skarang chapter 1 udh aku publish_

_Nah aku udh tentuin judulnya, kalian bisa liat sendirikan? Trus summarynya juga aku ganti. Thanks bgt buat MEDILA PUTRI dan juga NINUK SARASWATI udh ngebantuin aku. Aku cinta kalian lah pokoknya :*_

Happy reading

**CHAPTER 1**

Koridor SM High School terlihat sepi mengingat sekarang matahari sudah menampakkan sinar jingga kemerahnnya, nampaknya sekolah sudah kosong karena jam pulang sudah lewat dari satu jam yang lalu. Namun tidak bagi namja-namja yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatan 'menyentuh', lebih tepatnya lagi namja yang lebih tinggi itu tengah menggerakkan tangan nakalnya pada tubuh namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Hingga namja bertubuh lebih kecil itu mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya nikmat.

" oouuhh... jebb..baaall aa..andwaeeee!" penolakan tersebut masih terlontar meski desahanlah yang lebih mendominasi. Bukannya berhenti, namja bertubuh tinggi itu semakin gencar mengerayangi tubuh namja yang tengah dicumbunya.

" Kriissssss... kumohon heeenntikan! Aahhhh..." desahannya semakin mengalun indah ketika tangan Kris mengelus penisnya yang masih tertutup celana. Elusan tangan Kris membuat persendiannya melemah. Bahkan tangannya yang tadinya mendorong tubuh Kris, kini meremas blazer Kris menandakan bahwa sebenarnya ia menikmati 'sentuhan' Kris.

" teruslah mendesah ByunBaek!" satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun ia buka, hingga leher jenjang beserta dadanya yang putih dan mulus terekspose. Kedua mata Kris tertuju pada tonjolan kembar yang berwarna coklat kemerahan milik Baekhyun. Dengan semangatnya, Kris mengulum nipple Baekhyun yang sebelah kanan sedangkan sebelah kirinya ia pilin dengan tangan kanannya.

" engghhhhh..." Baekhyun semakin menggila. Semua 'sentuhan' yang Kris berikan benar-benar nikmat. Meski Kris sudah beberapa kali mengecap tubuhnya, terkecuali lubangnya, tetap saja ia tak pernah bosan untuk mencumbu tubuh Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan. Biasanya Kyungsoo lah yang membantu Baekhyun keluar dari 'sentuhan' nakal Kris yang bisa saja membuat penis besar Kris bersarang dilubangnya. Namun kali situasinya berbeda. Kini hanya ada Kris dan dirinya. Lalu siapa yang akan menolongnya? Kyungsoo? Tidak! Kyungsoo sudah pulang dari tadi, karena ia ingin ke toko buku. Baekhyun benar-benar pasrah jika Kris akan membobol lubangnya sekarang.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ketika bibir Kris beralih pada lehernya. Sapuan lidah Kris pada lehernya membuat pandangannya Kabur. "ohhh...ahhhhh..." nipple sebelah kirinya dipilin dan ditekan sedangkan penisnya kembali mendapat 'sentuhan' tangan Kris. Kris tidak hanya menyentuh, juga memijatnya pelan. Perlahan zipper celana Baekhyun ditarik kebawah oleh Kris, berusaha mengeluarkan isinya. Baekhyun yang menyadari tangan Kris menyentuh penisnya tanpa penghalang, memejamkan matanya menikmati 'sentuhan' Kris.

" penismu lucu Baek, aku suka." Bisik Kris dan beralih pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin memerah dibuatnya. Tangan Kris tetap bekerja, bahkan Kris mengocok dengan tempo yang semakin cepat lalu berubah menjadi lambat. Baekhyun mengerang frustasi atas perlakuan Kris. Penisnya benar-benar hard dan mulai berkedut, Kris menambah tempo kocokannya hingga Baekhyun klimaks dan menumpahkan spermanya ditangan Kris.

Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Kris menggengam tangan Baekhyun lalu dituntunnya tangan mungil itu menuju selangkangannya.

" aarrghhhhh..." desah Kris ketika tangan Baekhyun menyentuh gundukan diselangkangan Kris yang masih tertutup celana.

' _apa kau akan membiarkan dirimu disetubuhi lalu ditinggalkan seperti dulu Baekhyun_? _Tidakkah kau sakit hati setiap mengingatnya_? _Menjadikan tubuhmu sebagai pemuas_ _nafsu mereka dan ditinggalkan setelah mereka mengeluarkan spermanya dilubangmu. Kau bukanlah slut Baek! Sadarlah!' _ hati kecil Baekhyun bersuara.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa saat ciuman Kris terlepas. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tersisa, meski 'sentuhan' Kris benar-benar membuat tubuhnya meleleh.

Ia biarkan tangannya bekerja dibawah hanya untuk membuat Kris mendesah dan terlena akan servisan Baekhyun. Hingga ia rasa cukup dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia dorong Kris, hingga Kris terhuyung kebelakang dan memberi spasi antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Kris. Kesempatan itu Baekhyun gunakan untuk melemahkan Kris dengan menendang selangkangannya, hingga Kris tumbang seketika.

" AAAAHHHHHHKKKK! SIALAN KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Kris sambil memegangi selangkagannya yang berdenyut sakit.

" rasakan brengsek! Ini terakhir kalinya kau melecehkanku!"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang atas perlawanannya. Dengan segera ia pasang kembali zipper celananya dan memperbaiki keadaannya yang berantakan. Lalu menyambar tasnya yang dibuang sembarangan oleh Kris dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa.

" hahahaha aku berhasil." Teriaknya senang.

E

X

O

" aku pulang!" Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. " Ehh ini bukannya sepatu Kyunsoo?" gumamnya sambil membuka sepatu. Berjalan menuju ruang tamu berharap menemukan sipemilik sepatu. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati sahabatnya tengah duduk manis disofa.

" Kyungsoo sejak kapan kau disini?" Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk disebelahnya.

" aku khawatir padamu Baek. Ya Tuhan! Baek kenapa kau berantakan sekali, eoh? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungso panik mendapati Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan berantakan.

" hehehe aku hampir diperkosa Kris lagi, Soo." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

" ya ampun bule ngondek itu lagi. Kita lapor polisi saja Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo berapi-api. Tidak tahan melihat terus dilecehkan bule sok keren itu.

" tidak usah Soo. Kau berlebihan sekali." Baekhyun menangkup pipi Kyungsoo, menenangkan sahabatnya yang terkadang bersikap seperti eommanya. Cerewet.

" kau jangan menyepelekannya Baek! Ini sudah keempat kalinya kau hampir diperkosa. Ini sudah kelewatan." Kyungsoo kesal pada sikap Baekhyun yang sangat santai. Hey! Dia baru saja hampir diperkosa dan ini sudah keempat kalinya, tapi saat ini Baekhyun tetap santai dan masih mampu tersenyum manis.

" kau tahu Soo, tadi aku menendang penisnya yang sudah tegang untuk melarikan diri. Ia mengumpat kesal. Kurasa ia akan jera untuk mencoba memperkosaku."

" dari mana kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

" aku sudah empat kali hampir diperkosa olehnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melawan. Tindakanku hebat bukan?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

" bagaimana kalau Kris semakin gencar untuk membobol lubangmu itu eoh?" sepertinya pikiran buruk Kyungsoo kumat.

" kau berlebihan Soo." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. " setidaknya kali ini aku selamat." Mereka berdua tertawa.

" ya semoga saja Kris jera. Dan lubangmu aman Baek. Setelah kau menendang penisnya, kuharap benda tumpul itu tidak akan mampu mengacung lagi. " mereka kembali tertawa dan saling berpelukan.

" eomma mana Soo?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok eommanya.

" eomma tadi ke supermarket, katanya persediaan makanan sudah mulai habis." Kyungsoo memang sangat dekat keluarga Bakhyun, bahkan ia memanggil eomma Baekhyun dengan sebutan eomma. Ia pun telah menganggap eomma Baekhyun adalahnya eommanya sendiri.

" begitu ya. Aku ganti baju dulu, aku takut nanti eomma pulang dan melihatku sangat berantakan. Bisa-bisa aku disangka sudah diperkosa." Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

" bukannya kau memang sudah diperkosa." Baekhyun berbalik menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kyungsoo tidak takut sama sekali bahkan ia menatap Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

" oke, aku memang sudah pernah melakukannya, itupun bukan karena diperkosa. Aku melakukannya karena kami saling menyukai, tapi sayang dia pergi setelah mengambil hal yang paling berharga bagiku." Raut wajah Baekhyun sedih seketika.

" ya ampun Baek maafkan aku." Sesal Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi." Baekhyun berdecak lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

" Soo kau akan menginap kan?" teriak Baekhyun saat kakinya menapaki lantai dua.

" tentu." Teriak Kyungsoo tak kalah melengking dari teriakan Baekhyun. " Baek apa kau ingin menoton video?" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

" aku tidak ingin melihatmu beronani di kamarku. Jadi malam ini jangan menonton, oke!" Teriak Baekhyun yang sedang berda dikamar mandi.

" ck, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku membawa kaset video yadong?"

" kau kan mesum, Soo." Kyungsoo menendang pintu kamar mandi hingga terdengar suara tawa dari dalamnya.

E

X

O

**SM High School**

Duduk dikursi dengan tangan tertumpu dimeja untuk menopang dagu sesekali ia mendengus kesal, itulah kegiatan namja berkulit tan yang bernama Kai pagi ini. Ia menyesal karena berangkat terlalu pagi hari ini. Setidaknya tadi ia masih bisa tidur beberapa menit, dari pada menunggu kedatangan songsaengnim tercinta yang tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yang benar saja bel berbunyi 8 menit lagi. Itu masih lama. Dengan 8 menit banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan, seperti menyalin pr teman yang pintar mungkin, menonton video kesayangannya melalui smartphonenya, menggoda namja manis. Ahh tepat sekali! Menggoda namja manis.

Ia tersenyum ketika ide aneh muncul dipikirannya, hingga membuat namja yang duduk disebelahnya mendelik,

" yakk Kai! Kenapa kau menatapiku seperti itu?" Kai hanya tersenyum semakin lebar.

" kau aneh sekali." Dengusnya kesal karena Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti orang gila."

" Sehun kau ini polos sekali." Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kai membuat Sehun menganga lebar.

" apa maksudmu, bodoh?"

" kau tahu, polos itu beda tipis dengan bodoh dan yang bodoh itu kau, aku ini tampan." Wajah Sehun memerah karena kesal.

" mwo? Aku tidak bodoh. Hey! Jangan percaya diri Tuan hitam!" Tukasnya tegas.

" tapi kau masih polos. Saat aku memperlihatkan foto orang berciuman saja, kau malah menutup matamu dan berteriak 'MATAKU TERNODAI!' ck, sangat tidak keren." Kai menirukan gaya bicara Sehun yang terkesan manja. " aku tidak hitam, aku ini SEKSI." Sambung Kai penuh penekanan, apalagi pada kata terakhirnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya tidak ingin berdebat soal ketampanan dengan Kai. "waktu itu aku hanya kaget saja Kim Jongin." Elaknya berusaha tak menatap Kai yang menyeringai.

"oh kau terkejut." Kai mengangguk-angguk memaklumi. " tapi kenapa kau berteriak saat aku memutar video dismartphoneku yang membuat kita berakhir dengan hukuman berdiri didepan kelas sampai pelajaran selesai?"

"hmm,, itu,, itu karena kau memutar videonya disaat yang tidak tepat."

Ck, alasan apalagi ini?

"sudahlah Sehun, bilang saja kalau kau masih kecil dan tontonan yang pantas untuk anak kecil itu seperti pororo dan Shaun the sheep. Ahh iya aku baru ingat bukankah kau sangat menyukai teletubbies dan Strowberry ShortCake, satu lagi DORA THE EXPLORER. Katakan peta! Katakan peta!" Kai bersorak dengan semangat hingga seisi kelas menatapnya aneh dan Sehun pun hampir terbawa suasana ingin bersorak 'katakan peta!' hingga peta keluar dari ransel Dora dan menunjukkan arah menuju rumah nenek/?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya " jangan keras-keras bodoh!" Kai nyegir mendengar ucapan Sehun.

" mainlah kerumahku, jika kau tidak mau disebut anak kecil lagi" Kai merangkul pundak Sehun dan mendekat ke wajahnya. Namun ia menepis tangan Kai, mendorong wajah Kai dengan kedua tangannya.

" aishh! Kau kenapa eoh?" protes Kai tak terima wajah yang menurutnya tampan itu didorong anarkis oleh Sehun.

" jangan terlalu dekat bodoh! Wajah mesummu itu bisa menular/? padaku."

" ayolah Sehun! Aku tidak tahan melihatmu bertingkah sangat polos. Itu sangat tidak cocok dengan otakmu yang sangat evil."

" aku tidak evil." Sanggah Sehun, ia menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Kai tajam.

" kau selalu mengerjai hyungmu, dasar dongsaeng evil bahkan aku juga sering menjadi korbanmu." Tuding Kai yang membuat Sehun sweat drop.

" tadi Kau mengataiku bodoh sekarang kau mengataiku evil, ya Tuhan apa salahku hingga aku dihukum berteman dengan namja mesum ini?" ujar Sehun meratapi nasibnya.

" mau aku buat kau semakin menyesal berteman dengan namja setampan diriku, eoh?" ancam Kai yang membuat Sehun menelan ludah takut menatap Kai yang menurutnya menyeramkan saat ini.

Perlahan Sehun berdiri, melangkah pelan menjauhi kursinya. Mata Kai masih setia menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun tersenyum manis, menepuk bahunya pelan lalu membungkuk dan secepat kilat berlari meninggalkan kelas.

" yak! Jangan kabur kau Oh Sehun!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran dipagi hari. Sehun menengok kebelakang dan melihat Kai mengejarnya sambi berteriak kesal. Sesekali ia memelet lidah atau mengatai Kai lambat.

" Kai si ajussi mesum nan lambat!" ejek Sehun sambil tertawa. Kai semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Sehun yang senang mengejek Kai terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalannya, hingga tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja. Kai berjalan setelah acara 'mari main kejar-kejaran' menuju TKP. Kai menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat keadaan didepannya.

Sehun yang tak sengaja menabrak namja yang tubuhnya lebih kecil, kalau menabrak saja sih tidak masalah tapi Sehun juga menindihnya bahkan bibir mereka menempel.

Sehun tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan segara menyingkir dari tubuh namja yang ditabraknya. Kai bersumpah bahwa ia melihat bahwa pipi sehun memerah. Jika yang memerah itu pipi Kai, dijamin kalian tidak akan melihatnya dengan jelas.

" Baekhyun gwenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Kai mendelik kearah Kyunsoo, karena tadi ia tak menyadari keberadaan Kyunsoo =,=

" ne gwenchana Soo." Baekhyun tersenyum meyakini sahabatnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Sehun yang masih duduk dilantai dengan kepala yang menunduk.

" apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Namun yang ditanya hanya diam.

" Sehun kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa ada yang luka?" tanya Kai panik. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya setelah mendapat tepukan dipundaknya.

" cepat minta maaf pada sunbae yang kau tabrak tadi!" Sehun Cuma diam menatap Kai dan kedua namja yang merupakan sunbaenya secara bergantian.

" aish! Mianhae sunbaenim, Sehun memang ceroboh dan bodoh." Kai membungkuk minta maaf mewakili Sehun. Walaupun Sehun yang menabrak tapi Kai lah yang menyebabkan dirinya dan Sehun berlarian dikoridor, hingga insiden ini terjadi dan membuat Sehun mejadi aneh.

" gwenchana. Tapi temanmu terlihat tidak baik, sebaiknya kau bawa ke UKS." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai dan juga Sehun yang masih duduk termenung dilantai.

Kai berjongkok menatap wajah memerah Sehun " apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kai khawatir melihat Sehun tak beraksi setelah insiden tadi.

Sehun menyentuh bibirnya,

"Kai, ciuman pertamaku."

**To be berlanjut...**

**Kya,,,kya,,,kya,,, *lap ketek dulu**

**Hosh hosh sesak napas bikin ff ini, begimana ff nya? Mian kalo jelek ya**

**Mohon direview**

**Gomawo buat yang udah review di teaser gaje saya**

**:***

**Mian buat yang nunggu apocalypse,, hhehe lagi ga ada ide buat nerusin chapter selanjutnya**


	3. Chapter 2

_**TOUCH**_

Author: **Kim Lyeon**

Rate: semi permanen/? Ehh semi final/? Semi M

Main cast: Baekhyun

Other cast:

kyungsoo

Sehun

Chanyeol

Kai

Kris

Disclaimer: Jangan menganggap exo couple itu real!

Warning: YAOI, OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, abal kuadrat, mengandung konten yang tidak cocok untuk anak-anak jadi bagi yang masih dibawah umur, mohon close tab! *bagi yang bandel ya, jangan salahkan diriku

Summary: Pikiran Baekhyun menolak saat tubuhnya 'disentuh', namun desahan demi desahan kian meluncur indah dari bibir tipisnya

_A/n : disclaimernya aku ganti soalnya ada yang protes. Tapi gapapa, aku senang malahan. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa bikin yang baru yang dapat membuat para readers nyaman. Tapi aku oengen ngingetin lagi JANGAN ANGGAP EXO IU GAY, APALAGI BERHARAP MEMBER EXO ITU GAY!  
thanks banget buat MEDILA PUTRI yang menyemangatiku saat aku lagi ngetik kelanjutan ff ini._

Happy reading :D

Kai berjongkok menatap wajah memerah Sehun " apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kai khawatir melihat Sehun tak beraksi setelah insiden tadi.

Sehun menyentuh bibirnya,

"Kai, ciuman pertamaku."

CHAPTER 2

"hfffft hahahhahaha." Sehun mendelik mendengar tawa Kai. Memangnya ada hal lucu hingga membuatnya tertawa seperti itu.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sehun polos yang semakin membuat Kai tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Melihat Kai yang masih asyik dengan tawanya yang bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang lucu, namun ia yakin objek yang menurut Kai lucu hingga patut untuk ditertawakan seperti itu pasti dirinya. "Yakk pabo! Kenapa kau tertawa eoh? ada yang lucu?" bentak Sehun hingga Kai pun menghentikan aksinya.

"jadi gara-gara ciuman tadi kau berubah menjadi aneh? Hahaha." Kai kembali tertawa kemudian meringis karena mendapat pukulan dilengannya yang pelakunya sudah pasti Sehun.

" aishh kau ini kasar sekali Sehun." Dengus Kai sebal. " kau masih ingin duduk dilantai?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan ia angkat seperti anak yang minta digendong. Kai hanya menatapnya datar, mendegus setelahnya karena Sehun menatapnya dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Mau tak mau Ia pun membantu Sehun berdiri. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Kai merangkul bahu Sehun.

"hn, sunbae yang aku tabrak tadi namanya siapa?" tanya Sehun membuka percakapan.

"wae? Kau ingin meminta maaf padanya? Atau ingin meminta pertanggung jawabannya karena merebut ciuman pertamamu?" goda Kai. Sehun memukul lengan Kai (lagi).

"benar juga seharusnya aku minta maaf padanya. Yakk apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dia."

"aish tidak usah berteriak! Aku tidak tuli! Setahuku namja yang kau tabrak tadi namanya Baekhyun, dia cukup terkenal karena pintar dan dia juga mempunyai suara yang bagus dan hei semua siswa tahu akan hal itu, kenapa kau tidak?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap langit-langit koridor.

"aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangnya, cepat beritahu aku!" Sehun sangat antusias sampai-sampai ia melompat-lompat kecil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kai.

Kai memutar bola matanya lalu mengangguk.

" kyaa gomawo Kai." Ucap Sehun dan saking senangnya ia menarik wajah Kai lalu mencium pipinya singkat.

"aishh bodoh kenapa kau menciumku?" Sehun nyegir lalu memasang aegyo supaya Kai tidak marah. "kajja! Bel sudah berbunyi." Kai pun menarik tangan Sehun menuju kelas.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kai memperhatikan Park songsaengnim dengan serius. Namun tidak dengan Sehun, ia sesekali melirik Kai lalu menyenggol lengan Kai agar Kai meliriknya. Kai tidak mengubris Sehun sama sekali. Ia lebih lebih memilih mendengarkan Park songsaengnim yang sibuk ngoceh didepan dari pada menanggapi Sehun, karena itu sangat beresiko jika sampai ketahuan oleh Park songsaengnim.

" Kai!" bisik Sehun dengan tetap memandang kedepan.

"hn?" gumam Kai dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

" ayo ceritakan tentang Baekhyun sunbae." Pinta Sehun melirik Kai berharap Kai mau menuruti permintaannya. Kai menggeleng menolak permintaan Sehun.

"sabarlah sampai pelajaran usai." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, tidak terima. Ia sangat penasaran dan ia mau sekarang, bukannya nanti setelah pelajaran usai. Sehun kembali menyenggol lengan Kai, namun dibalas Kai dengan decakan. Sehun langsung mengutuk kedatangan Park songsaengnim hari ini. Seharusnya sebelum berangkat kesekolah tadi, ia berdoa dulu agar Park songsaengnim tidak hadir hingga tak mengganggu acara kepo-kepoannya/?.

Tak habis akal, Sehun menulis sesuatu dibagian belakang bukunya lalu menggesernya kearah Kai.

Kai melirik buku yang disodorkan Sehun.

"_**Baekhyun sunbae itu kelas berapa**__?"_

Setelah membaca tulisan tersebut, Kai menatap Sehun yang langsung disambut oleh senyuman manis dan tak lupa Sehun mengedipkan kedua matanya lucu. Kai mengambil pensilnya lalu mulai menuliskan sesuatu dibuku Sehun. Kai menghela napas karena ia selalu saja kalah jika Sehun sudah beraegyo.

Setelah Kai selesai menulis, Sehun langsung menarik bukunya lalu membacanya.

'ohh jadi Baekhyun sunbae itu kelas XI. Seangkatan dengan Chanyeol hyung.' Sehun mengangguk-angguk kemudian menuliskan kembali hal yang ingin ia ketahui. Setelah melihat gerak-gerik Park songsaengnim, Sehun kembali menggeser bukunya kearah Kai.

" _**kau tahu tempat biasa Baekhyun sunbae berada? Apa kau tahu nomor handphonenya? Klub apa saja yang Baekhyun sunbae masuki? Oh iya kau tahu namja yang bersama Baekhyun sunbae tadi**__?"_

Kai merutuki Sehun dengan pertanyaannya yang bertubi-tubi. Kai menautkan kedua alisnya membaca pertanyaan terakhir Sehun.

"_**aku bukan seorang stalker, mana kutahu Baekhyun sunbae selalu berada dimana dan nomor handphonenya pun aku tidak tahu. Setahuku Baekhyun sunbae memasuki klub vokal saja. kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti ini padaku? Apa kau menyukainya? Dan lagi, aku tidak tahu soal namja yang bersama baekhyun sunbae tadi. Untuk apa kau menanyainya? Sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai?"**_

Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang ketika Kai menanyakan apa ia menyukai Baekhyun. ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat ingin mengetahui semua tentang Baekhyun.

"_**entahlah. aku hanya ingin mengetahui tentang Baekhyun sunbae. Ck, aku menanyakan namja itu karena aku ingin tahu siapa saja yang dekat dengan Baekhyun sunbae."**_

Sehun memainkan jemarinya, gugup. Pertanyaan Kai tadi masih tergiang dipikirannya. Apa benar ia menyukai Baekhyun sunbae? Apa sebegitu cepatkah ia menyukai orang yang baru dikenalnya, bahkan seingat Sehun ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Baekhyun.

"_**ck, aku yakin kalau kau itu menyukainya. Huwaa uri Sehun sudah dewasa ternyata kekekeke~ aku pikir kau hanya akan menyukai bubble tea dan boneka-bonekamu saja."**_

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, wajahnya memanas. Ia yakin pipinya sekarang pasti memerah. Kai berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat Sehun terdiam dengan pipi memerah. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia kembali menuliskan sesuatu dibukanya.

"_**apa Baekhyun sunbae sudah mempunyai kekasih?"**_

"apa aku bilang kau pasti menyukainya." Teriak Kai senang sembari menepuk pundak Sehun. Semua orang menatap sumber kegaduhan, Sehun yang sadar akan tatapan tersebut langsung memasang tampang polos, seolah tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kim Jongin! Park Sehun! Silahkan keluar menuju lapangan lalu berjalan jongkok mengelilinginya sebanyak 10 kali karena tidak memperhatikanku ketika mengajar!" Sehun mendengus, ternyata tampang (sok)polosnya tak mempan untuk Park Sonsaengnim. "ditambah lagi 10 kali karena kalian membuat kegaduhan dikelasku." Kai menatap Sehun tajam, semua ini salah Sehun karena tidak bisa bersabar, sedangkan Sehun menatap Park sonsaengnim dengan puppy eyesnya berharap Park sonsaengnim mencabut hukumannya barusan.

"cepatlah keluar sebelum aku menambah hukuman kalian!" ancam Park sonsaengnim karena mereka berdua tak bergeming setelah mendengar hukuman yang ia berikan.

Dengan berat hati Sehun dan Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas untuk menjalani hukumannya.

E

X

O

"dasar tidak sopan, kau tidak hanya ditabrak Baek tapi bibirnya juga menempel pada bibirmu." Gerutu Kyungsoo. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun masih bersikap santai.

"sudahlah! Itu Cuma sebuah ciuman, bahkan itu tidak sengaja terjadi." Ucap Baekhyun bersikap tenang.

"tapi setidaknya dia minta maaf padamu karena telah menabrak dan juga menciummu."

"kau benar juga. Tapi tidak kah kau lihat bagaimana ekspresi namja tadi? Dia sangat cute, Soo." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, semakin hari Baekhyun semakin aneh. "Soo aku mau ketoilet dulu, mau ikut?"

"mau apa pagi-pagi ketoilet? Mau beronani?" goda Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah selangkangan Baekhyun. sepetinya amarahnya menghilang begitu saja, menggoda Baekhyun merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

"aku ingin pipis bodoh!" Kyungsoo mengaduh sakit ketika jitakan mendarat dikeningnya. Kyungsoo pun merangkul bahu Baekhyun, lalu berjalan sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun mencuci tangannya diwastafel. Seseorang masuk ketoilet, tanpa menengok pun Baekhyun tahu siapa namja itu karena pantulan wajahnya terlihat dicermin. Baekhyun tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam namja tersebut.

"ck, kebetulan kita bertemu disini." Namja itu meremas pundak Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun meringis. Baekhyun menepis tangan namja itu lalu berbalik.

"tidak puaskah kemarin penismu kutendang, Kris-ssi? Mau aku tendang lagi?" Baekhyun berucap dengan ekspresi datar, tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali.

"sebelum kau melakukan itu, aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan kaki lancangmu itu. Kau ingin aku mematahkan kaki kirimu atau kaki kanan?" tanya Kris memberi pilihan yang mana pilihan tersebut tidak ada untungnya bagi Baekhyun.

"kanan atau kiri ya?" Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya didagu berpikir. "setelah kau mematahkan kakiku, bolehkah aku memotong penismu? Tenang, aku hanya akan memotong batang peningmu Twins ball milikmu kau simpan saja, aku tak butuh. Aku mempunyai anak anjing dan anak anjingku sangat menyukai sosis yang besar." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada ceria.

" kau!" geram Kris menggertakkan giginya. Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang dibibirnya.

"yakk! Apa yang akan kau lakukan, eoh?" teriak Kyungsoo saat dirinya keluar dari bilik toilet. "kau ingin memperkosa Baekhyun lagi? Tidak puaskah kau selalu ingin memperkosanya? Pergilah sebelum aku lapor polisi! Dan jangan ganggu Baekhyun lagi!" tukas Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

Kris hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan toilet, dengan sebelumnya membanting pintu hingga membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"untung saja aku datang tepat waktu." Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya lega.

"dia tidak akan memperkosaku Soo, tapi ia ingin mematahkan kakiku." Tutur Baekhyun sambil nyegir yang membuat Kyungsoo tercengo.

"jangan sampai itu terjadi. Sepertinya kau harus menyewa bodyguard agar kau bisa terlindungi terutama lubangmu, Baek." Usul Kyungsoo. Baekhyun keluar dari toilet sambil menimbang-nimbang usul Kyungsoo.

"menyewa bodyguard itu terlalu berlebihan, Soo." Ujar Baekhyun lalu berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas tatapan namja yang menurut Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan terkunci pada dirinya. Lihat bahkan tatapan itu sangat meremehkannya.

"holla Baekhyun 'Gay' cantik, apa semalam lubangmu dipenuhi cairan sperma?" goda namja yang mempunyai tinggi semampai dengan mata besarnya dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang kissable.

"aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu pagi ini Chanyeol!" lirih Baekhyun. namja yang bernama Chanyeol tadi tersenyum remeh.

"apa semalam kau bermain sampai pagi hingga membuatmu tak bersemangat membalas ucapanku?" seringaian masih tercetak dibibirnya.

"apa kau punya indra keenam? Kalau iya, berarti kau juga tahu bahwa penis yang menusuk lubangku semalam sangat perkasa, besar dan juga panjang. Tak sebanding dengan punyamu." Sinis Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun aneh, kenapa Baekhyun berbohong? Bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun kecuali namja itu, namja yang telah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"ck, asal kau tahu milikku besar dan panjang, khusus untuk yeoja bukan untuk namja jalang sepertimu hahaha." Kyungsoo mengepalkan memang sering mengganggu Baekhyun namun kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar keterlaluan.

"hohoho aku juga tak butuh penismu untuk memuaskanku Tuan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menaruh tasnya dikursi lalu duduk dengan tenang. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo bersyukur atas perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang kini lebih tenang dan tidak mempermasalahkan suatu hal bahkan terkesan tak peduli.

"lalu kau butuh penis yang seperti apa? Penis ajussi-ajussi mesum?" Chanyeol semakin menyeringai, namun dibalas tatapan malas oleh Baekhyun.

"cukup Chanyeol-ssi! Kurasa mulutmu perlu disekolahkan." Tutur Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol sinis. Mau tak mau Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya dari pada perang mulut dengan Kyungsoo yang cerewetnya seperti emak-emak rempong/?.Baekhyun tersenyum lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"yak! Byun Baekhyun kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi Choi sonsaengnim akan masuk." teriak Kyungsoo tanpa berminat untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

"aku sudah terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran matematika Soo." Jawab Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja dan tak menghiraukan teriakan Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya.

E

X

O

Baekhyun POV

Ck, sitiang itu selalu membuatku kesal saja. kalau saja ia tidak mengetahui kelemahanku yang tidak bisa menahan desahanku ketika tubuhku mendapat 'sentuhan', semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku jadi menyesal telah mengenalnya. Salahkan namja sialan itu! Kenapa ia harus memperkenalku pada sahabatnya kurang ajar seperti Chanyeol. Aish kenapa aku masih saja memikirkan namja sialan itu, namja yang telah meniduriku lalu pergi setelahnya.

'Brengsek!'

Aku berjalan tak tahu mau kemana, aku hanya menuruti kemana kaki ini melangkah.

"Baekhyun hyung!" teriak seseorang yang tengah berjalan jongkok di lapangan sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Apa aku mengenalnya? Setelah aku amati ternyata dia hoobae yang tadi pagi bersama namja yang menabrakku. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyaku heran menatap mereka yang masih berjongkok. Namja yang memanggilku tadi Cuma nyegir, sedangkan namja disebelahnya menunduk.

"kami mendapat hukuman hyung." Jawabnya dengan memanggilku sok akrab. Aku hanya tersenyum. "kalau hyung sendiri sedang apa disini? Apa hyung membolos?"

"ya begitulah. Aku sedang tidak mood belajar. Hei! Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sunbae'? malah memanggilku hyung, sok akrab sekali." Aku menatapnya tajam. Ia langsung berdiri menjabat tangan kananku lalu tersenyum.

"Kim Jongin imnida, tapi biasanya teman-temanku memanggilku Kai. Dan ini Sehun sahabatku." Kai, namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya kini tengah menarik-narik temannya yang ia panggil Sehun untuk berdiri, menyuruh temannya itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku menatap mereka, Kai sesekali tersenyum padaku lalu kembali menarik Sehun untuk berdiri sedangkan Sehun masih keukeh untuk diam diposisinya sambil menunduk.

"sepertinya temanmu tidak mau berkenalan denganku, sebaiknya aku pergi. Selamat menjalani hukuman ya!"

"hh..hyung!" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Aku membalikkan tububku.

"ne?" ia mendekatiku masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sehun. Namaku Sehun. Aa..ku minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi. Aku tidak sengaja." Aku menautkan alisku bingung. Ia berbicara padaku tapi tatapannya tertuju pada lantai.

"saat berbicara, kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu! Apa karena aku pendek darimu, jadi kau meremehkanku dengan menatap lantai? Hei! Mataku disini bukan dilantai." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. Dengan perlahan ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatapku. Saat kami beradu pandang, tatapanku terkunci pada maniknya. Kedua manik itu indah.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu." Apa itu? Wajahnya memerah, lucu sekali.

"Sehun memang begitu hyung jika sedang malu. Oh iya Sehun ingin mengenal hyung lebih jauh, boleh minta nomor handphonemu? Uhuukkk uhuukk..." Kai terbatuk karena Sehun menyikut perutnya.

"hyung jangan denga..."

"tentu." Potongku sambil tersenyum. Kai meronggoh paksa saku Sehun untuk mengambil handphonenya lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu aku ketik disana sederetan nomor yang merupakan nomor handphoneku, lalu aku serahkan kembali handphone tersebut pada pemiliknya.

"aku tunggu kau menghubungiku." Aku meninggalkan mereka dengan Sehun yang masih cengo dan pipi yang memerah, sedangkan Kai melambaikan tangannya tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

E

X

O

Author POV

Sehun menggulingkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan. Ia menatap layar handphone, lebih tepatnya deretan nomor yang mana itu adalah nomor handphone Baekhyun. ia ingin sekali menghubungi Baekhyun. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

''eottoke?'' lirihnya gusar.

Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal.

"Sehun kau kenapa?" seseorang menghampiri Sehun lalu duduk disisi ranjang Sehun. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"sejak kapan hyung ada dikamarku?" tanya Sehun bingung karena hyungnya tiba-tiba saja duduk disisi ranjangnya.

"apa kau tidak mendengar tadi aku memanggilmu ketika aku masuk? Ck, kau melamun eoh? katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Sehun menatap hyung satu-satunya ini dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Menghela napas sejenak saat hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita.

"yeollie hyung apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun, pertanyaan apa ini?

"tentu saja pernah." Jawabnya enteng.

"kapan dan bagaimana rasanya?" Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak, ia ingat seseorang yang telah merubahnya dan membuatnya seperti ini sekarang, kemudian ia tersenyum getir.

"saat aku kelas X. Saat kau bertemu dan berada didekat orang yang kau cintai, jantungmu akan berdetak kencang dan pipimu terasa panas." Sehun menyentuh dada kirinya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"kau ingin selalu berada didekat orang yang kau cintai, membuatnya bahagia dan berbagi apapun dengannya." Sambung Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"kenapa kau menanyakan soal itu? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Deg

Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Baekhyun terlintas dibenaknya.

"hyung apa saat memikirkan orang yang kau cintai, jantungmu akan berdetak kencang?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"jawab pertanyaan hyung, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" desak Chanyeol. Sehun menunduk, ia pikir Kai memang benar kalau ia menyukai Baekhyun. tapi kenapa rasanya seperti yang hyungnya deskripsikan tadi. Jatuh cinta.

"entah lah hyung tapi aku merasakan seperti hyung deskripsikan tadi." Jawab Sehun gugup.

"jinjja? Siapa orang itu? Namja atau yeoja? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"hmm,, dia namja hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa kau mengenalnya atau tidak tapi dia juga kelas XI."

"namanya siapa?"  
"aku tidak bisa memberitahu sekarang. Aku belum yakin kalau aku mencintainya hyung, karena hari ini aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Chanyeol mengira-ngira siap gerangan namja tersebut, hingga membuat Sehun menjadi aneh.

"baiklah hyung tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberitahu hyung nama namja beruntung yang telah mencuri hati dongsaeng hyung ini." ucap Chanyeol sembari mengelus surai Sehun sayang. "apa saja yang kau ketahui tentangnya?"

"aku tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya, tapi aku sudah memiliki nomor handphonenya." Sehun tersenyum senag dengan memamerkan nomor handphone Baekhyun yang tertera dilayar handphonennya kepada Chanyeol.

"wahh daebak! Kau yang memintanya sendiri?"

Sehun menggeleng "Kai yang memintanya untukku." Chanyeol langsung sweatdrop.

"apa kau sudah menghubunginya? Mengirim sms atau menghubungi nomor itu, menngecek apa itu benar nomor handphonennya?" Sehun menggeleng lagi.

"coba kau kirim pesan padanya." Titah Chanyeol, Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"apa yang harus kukatakan?" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnnya kesal.

"beri salam atau beritahu kalau ini nomormu." Ucap Chanyeol mengajari Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk-angguk. Jari-jemarinya mulai mengetik sesuatu.

To: BH *Baekhyun Hyung maksudnya kkk~

"_hai hyung! Ini aku Sehun."_

Sehun deg-degan sendiri menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun.

E

X

O

Malam ini Baekhyun memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menginap dirumahnya lagi. Appanya sedang dinas diluar kota, jadi hanya dia dan eomma yang berada di rumah. Bertiga dengan appa saja sudah membuat rumah ini cukup sepi apalagi penghuninya Cuma dirinya dan eommannya saja. Jadi dengan segala upayanya, ia memaksa Kyungsoo menginap.

Namun memang dasarnya Kyungsoo mesum, dengan teganya ia mengajukan syarat kepada Baekhyun. Ia meminta agar malam ini menonton video yang belum sempat Kyungsoo tonton saat menginap dirumah Baekhyun kemarin.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena sudah tau tabiat Kyungsoo jika ia sudah melihat adegan-adegan hot, maka dengan segala cara ia akan beronani. Bahkan ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk beronani dihadapan Baekhyun.

Saat Kyungsoo mulai menekan tombol play pada remote, Baekhyun pun bersiap untuk menonton dengan memeluk guling.

"ingat Soo, jangan beronani di kamarku apalagi diranjang tercintaku!" tutur Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"baiklah. Tapi aku tidak janji." Kyungsoo nyengir lalu kembali fokus pada layar tv.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Baru saja videonya dimulai, handphonen Baekhyun yang berada diatas nakas bergetar ada pesan yang masuk.

_From: 031-45xxxxxxx_

_Hai hyung! Ini aku Sehun._

Baaekhyun tersenyum, dengan segera ia membalas pesan tersebut dan sebelumnya menyimpan nomor handphonen Sehun terlebih dahulu.

_To: Baby Sehun_

_Akhirnya kau menghubungiku. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi *pouting._

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri, saat membaca nama kontak yang ia berikan untuk nomor Sehun. Menurutnya itu lucu dan cocok untuk Sehun. Sehun langsung menyambar handphonennya ketika handphonenya bergetar mendapat balasan pesan dari Baekhyun. Bibirnya melengkung keatas senang. Ia sungguh senang.

_To: BH_

_Mianhae membuatmu menunggu, aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa aku mengganggumu?_

Sehun sedikit ragu dengan isi pesannya. Memang isi pesan itu bukan dari pemikirannya sendiri melainkan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendiktekan apa yang harus Sehun ketik untuk membalas pesan Baekhyun.

"tidak apa berbohong padanya hyung?" tanya Sehun takut.

"kau tidak usah khawatir. Dia kan tidak tahu kau sedang berbohong."jawab Chanyeol menenangkan. Tak lama kemudian handphone Sehun kembali bergetar.

_From: BH_

_Gwenchana._

_Tidak. Kau tidak mengangguku sama sekali._

_Sekarang aku sedang menonton, tapi aku tidak bisa fokus karena tengah memikirkan seseorang._

Deg

"seseorang?" lirih Sehun.

"dia bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran akan perubahan ekspresi Sehun. Sehun diam tak bergeming, Chanyeol yang penasaran pun merebut handphone Sehun dan membaca sendiri isi pesan tersebut. Chanyeol pun berinisiatif untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

_To: BH_

_Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa orang membuatmu tidak fokus itu?_

Getar handphone Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mendelik, menatapnya tajam. "Handphonenmu berisik sekali, Baek. Aku jadi tidak konsentrasi menonton." Omelnya kesal. Baekhyun meminta maaf lalu kembali fokus pada handphonennya.

"orang yang telah membuatku tidak fokus itu adalah namja yang telah menabrakku hingga kami berdua terjatuh dengan ia menindihku dan dengan tidak sengaja bibirnya menempel pada bibirku." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya sebelah setelah membaca pesan dari Baekhyun dengan keras agar terdengar oleh Sehun.

'jadi orang yang dimaksud Baekhyun hyung itu aku.' Tiba-tiba senyuman Sehun mengembang dan membuat Chanyeol mengerdik ngeri. Sehun kembali merebut hnadphonenya hendak membalas pesan Baekhyun.

"siapa yang dia maksud?" tanya Chanyeol namun tak diindahkan oleh Sehun.

"yakk!jawab pertanyaanku!" protes Chanyeol.

"hyung jangan mengangguku!" rajuk Sehun. "sebaiknya hyung keluar saja, aku berterima kasih karena hyung sudah membantuku tadi. Tapi sekarang biarlah aku meneruskannya sendiri." Chanyeol mencibir lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Sehun dan meninggalkan dongsaengnya yang tengah kasmaran.

_From : Baby Sehun_

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf hyung soal kejadian tadi pagi. Aku juga minta maaf karena setelah aku menabrakmu aku tidak langsung minta maaf tapi malah diam seperti orang bodoh_.

Baekhyun terkekeh membaca balasan dari Sehun.

" enghhh...hhh." suara yang berasal dari benda dengan tv itu membuat Baekhyun mendelik menatap layar tv.

" yeaahhh...thereee...ouhhhh." wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah menahan gejolak tubuhnya saat desahan dari layar kaca itu semakin membuat libidonya naik sampai keubun-ubun.

" Ba..eeekhyun aaa..ku sudah tidak tah...hannn." ujarnya seraya membuka kancing dan menurunkan zipper celananya. Namja yang merasa namanya disebut, menoleh dan hanya memandang datar sahabatnya yang tengah bersiap untuk beronani.

"Soo kalau kau ingin beronani lakukan di kamar mandi! Kau bisa mengotori ranjangku, bodoh!" tak menghiraukan peringatan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sudah bersiap mengeluarkan miliknya dari sangkarnya untuk menggapai kenikmatan. Melihat tindakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya hingga...

" YAKKK! KYUNGSOO SUDAH KUBILANG LAKUKAN DI KAMAR MANDI!" beserta teriakan indah Baekhyun, pantat seksi Kyungsoo pun mendapat sentuhan lembut dari kaki Baekhyun hingga terjatuh dari ranjang dengan posisi tubuh tertelungkup dan juga bibir yang dengan mesranya mencium lantai nan dingin.

" APPOOO!" Kyungsoo pun bangkit, memasang kembali zipper beserta kancing celananya dan bersiap melakukan aksi balasan pada Baekhyun. " Baek kau membuat moodku hilang." Geram Kyungsoo seraya merangkak keatas ranjang Baekhyun.

" salah sendiri! Kan tadi aku sudah memperingatkanmu, aku tidak ingin ranjangku kotor dan juga bau sperma!" Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, walau ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti itu, maka akan ada hal yang buruk yang akan menimpanya.

" aku heran padamu Baek..." Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "kenapa kau tidak terangsang setiap menonton video-video hot seperti tadi, hem?" Kyungsoo meniup telinga Baekhyun dan menjilatinya.

" kau kan tahu kelemahanku, Kyung." Baekhyun berusaha terlihat normal. Sesekali ia menatap layar handphonenya. Baekhyun jadi lupa ingin mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan Sehun.

" tapi tetap saja itu aneh bagiku. Bahkan kau tidak terangsang saat melihat lubang itu ditumbuk oleh Penis besar yang mengacung itu Baek." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah saat tangan Kyungsoo memilin nipplenya yang masih terbungkus kain.

" sepertinya tanganmu mulai nakal." Baekhyun menunjuk tangan Kyungsoo yang memilin nipplenya dan memalingkan muka merahnya, Kyungsoo menyeringai.

" nakal apanya Baek?" Kyungsoo semakin gencar mengerayangi tubuh Baekhyun. bahkan kini tangannya yang bebas tengah mengelus milik Baekhyun.

" Kyungsoo jebal." Pinta Baekhyun tertahan.

" kau ingin ini Baek?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

" aaarrghhh..." Baekhyun menjerit ketika Kyungso memijit miliknya.

" huwaaa sudah hard." Teriak Kyungsoo senang. Ia pun mengambil posisi semula, duduk dengan manis dan menghentikan kegiatannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa,

" kau menyebalkan Soo. Kau sudah tahu kelemahanku, tapi kau malah menggodaku." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" hahahaha kalau begitu segera urus dia! Lakukan di kamar mandi! Aku tidak ingin melihat milikmu yang imut itu." Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun.

" yakk punyaku tidak imut!" teriaknya tidak terima.

" kalau punyamu besar, panjang dan berurat, sudah kupastikan kau akan mengeluarkan spermamu didalam mulutku."

" kau berbicara seolah punya besar, panjang dan berurat saja." Balas Baekhyun meremehkan kejantanan Kyungsoo.

" setidaknya punyaku tidak terlihat emmm... imut." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

" kau belum pernah melihat milikku, jadi jangan sok tahu! Asal kau tahu, milikku ini cukup besar untuk menumbuk lubang sempitmu. Aku juga bisa menjadi seorang SEME." Tukas Baekhyun penuh penekanan, terlebih apada kata SEME. "Ck, urusan kita belum selesai Soo. Nanti kita lanjutkan." Baekhyun langsung berlari kekamar mandi untuk menuntaskan urusannya dengan sikecil, menutup pintu kamar mandi kasar. kesal akan ulah Kyungsoo yang membuatnya berakhir beronani ria di kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil memgangi perutnya, puas sekali karena telah membalas perbuatan Baekhyun yang telah menghilangkan moodnya untuk beronani.

**To be berlanjut...**

**Hoaaammmm akhirnya selesai juga**

**Hehehe mian updatenya lama dan semoga kalian puas sama chapter ini.**

**BIG THANKS:**

**Natasyapuspa, baekhyunniewife, ByunnieKou, younlaycious88, keepbeef Chiken Chubu, opikyungo113, .77, baekggu, exoshipper**

**Masih adakah yang belom kesebut unamenya?**

**Balasan review:**

**Natasyapuspa** : iya ini udah lanjut. Semoga memuaskan hehehe. Noh chanyeolnya udh nongol

**Baekhyunniewife: **au tuh baek maih santai aja. Kita jeblosin kris ke penjara aja yukk, penjara hati buat para istrinya. Biar baek aman gitu. Iya nih sehun polos-polos gimana gitu /?

**younlaycious88: ** kalau tao ngamuk, hati2 ntar tongkat wushunya melayang. Moment lovey dovey ya? Liat ntar aja deh

**opikyungo113: **aduhh baeksoo ya? Jgn dong ama yang lain aja. Aku ga ngefeel sama baeksoo nc-an. Lagian akunya juga ga bisa bikin nc. Tapi kalo semi M gini msh bisa.

** .77: **hahaha iya kyungsoonya mesum. Sebenarnya kris ga ngondek sih, Cuma kyungsoo aja yg suka ngatain kris ngondek XD

**baekggu: **seneng deh kalo kamu ngakak/? Untung aja baek selamat terus. Iya baek biasa aja salnya dia udh berubah, udh ga cerewet n heboh

**exoshipper :** syukur kamu udh ngerti, mian ya ffnya gaje. Yah mau gimana lagi aku kan author abal, msh amatiran

**gomawo ya gais udh review ff abalku**


	4. Chapter 4

_**TOUCH**_

Author: **Kim Lyeon**

Rate: semi permanen/? Ehh semi final/? Semi M

Main cast: Baekhyun

Other cast:

kyungsoo

Sehun

Chanyeol

Kai

Kris

Disclaimer: Jangan menganggap exo couple itu real!

Warning: YAOI, OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, abal kuadrat, mengandung konten yang tidak cocok untuk anak-anak jadi bagi yang masih dibawah umur, mohon close tab! *bagi yang bandel ya, jangan salahkan diriku

Summary: Pikiran Baekhyun menolak saat tubuhnya 'disentuh', namun desahan demi desahan kian meluncur indah dari bibir tipisnya

_A/N: ini author yang suka update lama, langsung dibakar aja readers!  
semoga chapter ini bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran para readers sekalian._

_Dan maaf kalo byk ditemukan typo(s) soalnya aku ga ngedit setelah ngetik, kebiasaan sih sebenarnya. Males baca lagi. Jadi mohon dimaklumi soal typo nya._

_DLDR_

_RnR_

Happy reading

**Chapter 3**

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya bosan. Sudah hampir 45 menit ia menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun.

"apa Baekhyun hyung sudah tidur ya?" Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangan pada jam yang tertengger didinding kamarnya. Yang benar saja, sekarang sudah pukul 10.55 KST. Sehun menggerucutkan bibirnya, ia belum bisa tidur. Sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya kemudian ia meninggalkan kamarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" sahut Chanyeol dari dalam kamar.

"Hyung aku tidak bisa tidur." Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol dengan membawa boneka larva kuningnya, kemudian duduk diranjang. Chanyeol merasa aneh ketika melihat wajah tak bersemangat sehun.

"kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengan orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menghela napas.

"dia tak membalas pesanku hyung. Mungkin saja ia sudah tidur, lihat sekarang sudah pukul 10.55 tapi aku belum mengantuk, apa hyung mau menemaniku dulu?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya dan membuat Chanyeol tak tega untuk menolak permintaan dongsaengnya itu. Chanyeol mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum lalu memposisikan dirinya berbaring diranjang Chanyeol.

"hyung ayo ceritakan tentang cinta pertamamu." Pinta Sehun sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit ragu untuk menceritakannya, entah hatinya sudah siap untuk membuka luka lama atau tidak. Namun melihat Sehun yang muram, ia lebih memilih untuk menceritakannya dari pada Sehun merengek dan akhirnya menangis yang mana ujung-ujungnya dirinya juga yang akan menerima imbasnya.

"hmm,, aku mulai dari mana ya?" gumamnya berpikir. "dulu aku pikir, aku ini normal. Menyukai yeoja berdada besar dengan bokong yang seksi." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan serius, tak menyangka ternyata hyungnya ini juga memiliki otak mesum seperti Kai. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi setelah memasuki SMA, aku bertemunya dengannya. Seorang namja yang meluluh-lantahkan hatiku. Dia namja yang sangat manis, ramah dan ceria." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum saat teringat masa lalunya.

_Flashback_

"_**Annyeong!" Sapa seorang namja manis setiap dirinya berjumpa dengan siswa saat melewati koridor. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang dibibirnya.**_

"_**Annyeong yeorobun!" soraknya bahagia saat memasuki kelas. Lagi-lagi senyuman manis itu ia pamerkan pada semua orang. Sebagian siswa ada yang membalas sapaannya dan ada juga yang hanya melempar senyum padanya. Tatapan namja yang duduk disudut kelas tak lepas dari namja manis tadi hingga namja manis itu mendudukkan bokongnya dibangkunya.**_

"_**Kau terlihat manis pagi ini, Baek." Namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum.**_

"_**Aku tidak manis Kyungsoo-ya, aku ini tampan. T-A-M-P-A-N." Ejanya penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.**_

"_**kau itu manis Baek. Terima saja takdirmu diciptakan sebagai namja manis." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.**_

"_**Aku tidak manis!"**_

"_**baiklah kau tidak manis, tapi kau cantik Baek. Hahahaha." Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Membuat namja yang duduk disudut kelas itu tersenyum. 'imut sekali.' Batinnya.**_

_**Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Baekhyun. "Lihat Park tiang itu memperhatikanmu Baek. Sepertinya ia menyukaimu." Kyungsoo terkikik kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya. Baekhyun hanya mematung dengan pipi yang merona. Tubuhnya kaku untuk menoleh kebelakang. Dengan keberanian yang terkumpul, ia pun menoleh.**_

_**Baik Baekhyun maupun namja yang bermarga Park itu langsung memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing ketika manik mereka bertemu. Pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah sedangkan namja itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.**_

_**Hari ini jadwal olah raga untuk kelas X5, yang mana itu merupakan kelas Baekhyun.**_

"_**huwaa aku malas berolah raga." Keluh Baekhyun. kyungsoo mencibir.**_

"_**pantas saja tubuhmu pendek."ejek Kyungsoo.**_

"_**tak sadarkah jika kau itu juga pendek? Bahkan kau lebih pendek dariku." Ucap Baekhyun tak mau kalah.**_

_**Pluitttt**_

_**Lee songsaengnim meniup pluitnya agar semua siswa berkumpul. Semua siswa berlari menuju lapangan dan berbaris dengan rapi.**_

"_**baiklah, hari ini kita akan mengadakan pertandingan basket. Karena siswa-siswi X5 berjumlah 23 orang, maka aku akan membagi tim. Dua tim siswa dan dua tim siswi."ucap Lee songsaengnim kemudian ia mulai membagi tim.**_

_**Baekhyun menunduk sedih karena hanya dirinya seorang yang ditempatkan kedalam tim siswi. Oh ayo lah, dia itu namja yang seharusnya dimasukan kedalam tim siswa.**_

"_**dari sekian banyak siswa kenapa harus aku? Aku kan namja. Aku mau satu tim dengan Kyungsoo." Gumamnya sedih. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tengah mentertawakan dirinya dari luar lapangan. Karena permainan kali ini akan dimulai dari kedua tim siswi, sedangkan kedua tim siswa setelahnya. **_

_**Lee songsaengnim meniup pluitnya, menandakan pertandingan dimulai.**_

"_**Baekhyun fighting!" sorak Kyungsoo menyemangati. Beberapa namja lainnya juga mulai menyemangati Baekhyun. Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun ikut bersemangat.**_

_**Pertandingan berjalan satu menit, Lee songsaengnim meminta ketua kelas untuk megawasi jalannya pertandingan karena mendadak Lee songsaengnim sakit perut. Akhirnya Baekhyun berkesempatan memegang(?) bola, karena sejak tadi bolanya dikuasai oleh para yeoja. Ia mendribble bola, mengiringnya menuju ring lawan. Tiba-tiba tim lawan berlari kearah Baekhyun dan mengerumuninya, berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Baekhyun tanpa memperduli aturan permainan.**_

"_**yakk! Apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh? apa kalian tak mengerti aturan dalam bermain basket?" teriak Baekhyun dengan masih mempertahankan bola ditangannya.**_

"_**siapa yang peduli? Yang penting hanya memasukkan bola kedalam ring." Ucap salah satu yeoja.**_

"_**Mwo? Aishh, jinjja." Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Sedangkan para namja diluar lapangan sana hanya menonton sambil tertawa. Bagi mereka ini tontonan langka, melihat siimut Byun tengah memperebutkan bola dengan para yeoja. Seperti ibu-ibu yang memperebutkan sayuran segar yang hendak mereka beli.**_

"_**Jiyeon kau hadang Krystal! Dia anarkis sekali. Yak! Sooyoung kenapa kau memeluk kakiku? Aku tidak bisa berjalan." Dari keributan yang terjadi di lapangan, suara Baekhyun lah yang paling terdengar jelas.**_

_**Baekhyun mengapit bola ditangannya, kemudian berusaha menjauhkan Sooyoung dari kakinya. Hampir saja pelukan Sooyoung pada kaki Baekhyun terlepas, Suzy mendekat lalu memeluk kaki Baekhyun yang satunya lagi. Hingga membuat Baekhyun berteriak frustasi.**_

"_**AKU MENYERAH!" **_

_**Bola basket itu pun ia lempar kesembarang arah, hingga bola basket itu mengenai kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Menatap Chanyeol takut.**_

"_**maafkan aku, A-ku tidak sengaja." Cicitnya takut. Semua orang diam, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.**_

"_**kau tahu, dia sangat manis.". Chanyeol membaca komiknya dan tak acuh dengan ucapan sahabatnya ini.**_

"_**apa kau mendengarkanku?" protesnya.**_

"_**ne, Luhan hyung. Aku mendengarmu, jadi lanjutkan saja ceritamu."**_

"_**dia satu kelas denganmu yeol. Aku yakin jika kau melihatnya pasti kau akan menyukainya. Beruntung sekali kau bisa satu kelas dengannya, jadi bisa bertemu dan menatapnya setiap hari." Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya.**_

"_**siapa?" Luhan tersenyum lebar**_

"_**itu dia." Teriak Luhan histeris. Luhan menunjuk kearah perpustakaan. Dari sana dua namja mungil berjalan sambil tertawa.**_

"_**dia manis sekali kan? Senyum Baekhyun sangat manis dan dia juga sangat imut." Puji Luhan. "kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang?" Luhan menggigit jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih menatap objek yang Luhan tunjuk tanpa berkedip. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh dada kirinya.**_

'_**a-ku normal.' Batin Chanyeol. Namun pesona Baekhyun kembali meluluh-lantahkan pertahanan kenormalannya(?). Chanyeol kembali terpana saat melihat eyesmile milik Baekhyun.**_

'_**aku bukan gay. Bayangkan dada besar, bokong seksi, vagina. Argghh! Kenapa yang muncul malah bayangan tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan penis mungil yang mengacung dan lubang yang berkedut? Kau gila Park Chanyeol!' pikir Chanyeol.**_

_**Chanyeol semakin frustasi karena tatapannya masih terpaku pada Baekhyun. bahkan untuk mengerakkan matanya untuk menatap objek lain pun ia tak bisa. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona Baekhyun.**_

"_**Hai Baekhyun!" sapa Luhan senang. Baekhyun yang kaget akan teriakan Luhan semakin kaget saat Kyungsoo menarik tangannya lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Chanyeol.**_

"_**Annyeong sunbaenim!" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak.**_

_**Semakin hari Baekhyun dan Luhan semakin dekat, dan tak jarang Luhan mengunjungi kelas Baekhyun yang mana di kelas itu juga ada Chanyeol. Chanyeol kesal setiap Luhan mendatangi kelasnya. Entahlah, ia rasa hari-harinya menjadi buruk saat melihat Baekhyun bersama Luhan.**_

'_**apa aku cemburu? Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan normal, tidak seperti Luhan hyung.' Chanyeol mencoret-coret bukunya asal. Tanpa sengaja, Chanyeol mematahkan pensilnya saat melihat adegan yang menyulutkan hatinya. Luhan mencium pipi Baekhyun.**_

"_**kalau kalian ingin membuat mesum, sebaiknya jangan di kelasku." Ucap chanyeol dingin.**_

"_**cih, bilang saja kau iri. Kemari kau jika ingin kucium juga." Canda Luhan yang membuat Chanyeol ingin muntah.**_

"_**Aku normal hyung. Aku lebih memilih yeoja dengan dada besar daripada kau."**_

_**Luhan mencibir. "aku mendoakan, semoga kau jatuh cinta pada namja."**_

"_**tidak akan." Tukas Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.**_

"_**ada apa dengannya? Kenapa terlihat sangat marah?" tanya Baekhyun polos.**_

"_**sudah jangan pikirkan dia chagi!"**_

"_**Chagi?" tiba-tiba pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah. Luhan tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menatapnya serius.**_

"_**sudah sekian lama aku memperhatikanmu,aku menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu. **__**Sejak aku membuka mata hingga aku menutupnya, aku hanya mikirkanmu. Matamu yang bersinar, Hatiku terasa damai saat kau ada di sampingku.**____**Aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan telah membawa dirimu yang cantik ke sini. A-ku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Maukah kau menjadi pemilik hatiku?" **_

_**Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia menatap kedua manik Luhan yang tampak sangat serius, tak ada kebohongan disana. Perlahan senyum Baekhyun mengembang lalu ia mengangguk.**_

"_**aku mau Luhan hyung."**_

"_**gomawo, saranghae." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun saking bahagianya.**_

"_**nado sarangahe."**_

_**Luhan melepas pelukannya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Dengan pipi yang memerah, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Darahnya berdesir ketika bibir Luhan bertaut dengan bibirnya. Ciuman pertama Baekhyun.**_

_**Diambang pintu, Chanyeol melangkah mundur. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun berciuman. Ia marah pada Baekhyun yang mau saja menerima pernyatan cinta Luhan.**_

'_**cih, tentu saja dia mau. Karena Baekhyun mencintai Luhan hyung. Ada apa denganku? Tuhan ini sakit sekali.' Batin Chanyeol sambil merengkuh dada kirinya.**_

_**Semenjak saat itu, Chanyeol sering menghindari pasangan yang suka berlovey dovey tanpa tahu tempat itu. **_

"_**Baekhyun polos sekali, kasian ia berpacaran dengan Luhan hyung yang mesum. Akhh! Kenapa aku malah mengasihaninya?'' Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kenapa ia terlalu perhatian kepada Baekhyun? Chanyeol selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia normal. Tapi ketika melihat Baekhyun, kata normal sudah tak terpikirkan lagi olehnya.**_

"_**seandainya aku lebih dulu dari pada Luhan hyung, pasti yang mengecup bibir tipis itu setiap hari adalah aku. Pasti rasanya manis." Gumam Chanyeol sendu**_

_**Chanyeol mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Ia memandangi dirinya dipantulan cermin. Ia terkejut saat mendapati bayangan Baekhyun dicermin. **_

"_**apa aku sudah gila?" tanya Chanyeol entah kepada siapa. Bayangan Baekhyun itu terkikik.**_

"_**bahkan kau juga bisa tertawa. Memangnya ada yang lucu?" Chanyeol kembali bermonolog.**_

"_**kau itu lucu sekali, yeolli."**_

_**yeolli? Baekhyun,, ahh salah! bayangan Baekhyun mamanggil namanya dengan panggilan manis.**_

"_**Bahkan bayanganmu pun membuatku gila." Ujar Chanyeol sendu.**_

"_**bayangan? hahaha kau lucu sekali. Apa kau tak menyadari saat aku masuk tadi, eoh?" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kaget. Kenapa ia tak menyadari asal suara tadi bukanlah dari cermin, melainkan dari belakangnya yang artinya bayangan Baekhyun dicermin yang ia lihat itu bukan ilusinya. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terkikik. Mengangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.**_

"_**ini aku, yeolli. Bukan bayangan." Baekhyun tersenyum, senyuman yang amat manis menurut Chanyeol. Terlebih bibir tipis terlihat sangat menggoda jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Chanyeol tak peduli ini asli atau bayangan, segera ia raup bibir tipis Baekhyun. melumatnya lembut, meresapi betapa manisnya bibir Baekhyun. **_

_**Baekhyun terkejut, namun ia tak juga mendorong Chanyeol agar ciuman ini terlepas. chanyeol semakin candu melumat bibir Baekhyun, lidah Chanyeol menjilati bibir Baekhyun bahkan sekarang lidahnya mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendesah, membuat Chanyeol semakin menggila.**_

_**Baekhyun ingin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya erat. Satu tangannya ia selundupkan kedalam seragam Baekhyun, mengelus punggung mulus Baekhyun.**_

"_**emmpph..." Baekhyun kembali mendesah. Chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya lalu beralih pada leher jenjang Baekhyun. menjilati, menghisap dan memberi gigitan kecil pada leher Baekhyun.**_

"_**yeol~liii appaaa yaangg kauu la...kuuukaan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendesah. Namun Chanyeol hanya diam dan tetap pada aktivitasnya. Mencumbui Baekhyun.**_

"_**akhhh!" jerit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menggigit lehernya kuat.**_

"_**eungghh... Yeooolli~" Baekhyun mendesah hebat saat Chanyeol meremas penisnya yang masih berbalut celana.**_

"_**hiks.. kuuu moo..hon hennntikaann..." pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun terisak, menghentikan kegiatannya. Kemudian menatap Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga tak menyangka akan kelepasan seperti ini.**_

"_**ma..afkan aku Baekhyun." ucap chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis di toilet.**_

_**Chanyeol membenci dirinya dan ia benci desahan Baekhyun. semua yang ada pada Baekhyun membuatnya gila. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol yang dulunya normal sekarang berubah menyukai sesama jenis. Chanyeol menyalahi Baekhyun yang datang kekehidupannya,dan Chanyeol juga menyalahi cinta yang tumbuh dihatinya.**_

"_**Tuhan aku tahu cinta itu tak harus memiliki, tapi apa salah jika aku menginginkan dia juga mencintaiku? Aku ingin memilikinya, bahkan jauh sebelum Luhan hyung mengenalnya."**_

_**Chanyeol memilih untuk menenangkan pikirannya diatap, lebih baik ia membolos daripada harus bertemu Baekhyun di kelas. Ia terlalu malu untuk bertemu Baekhyun sekarang, setelah kejadian di toilet tadi. **_

"_**membolos eoh?" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mendapati Luhan berdiri dibelakangnya.**_

"_**kau sendiri?" bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah memberi pertanyaan. Luhan ikut duduk bersama Chanyeol.**_

"_**seperti yang kau lihat."**_

_**Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan, mereka sama-sama tenggelam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.**_

"_**kau tahu, Baekhyun itu sangat polos. Hal itu membuatku khawatir." Luhan mulai memecah keheningan. Chanyeol merasa was-was saat Luhan mengungkit soal Baekhyun.**_

"_**dia sangat sensitif terhadap 'sentuhan'. Aku takut hal itu akan dimanfaatkan oleh mereka yang bejat untuk melukai Baekhyun. aku tidak mau Baekhyunku terluka."**_

_**Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, Luhan sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan ia tahu itu.**_

"_**bagaimana kau tahu hyung? Apa kau pernah menyetubuhinya?" tanya Chanyeol berharap Luhan akan menjawab tidak. Luhan mengangguk, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kesal.**_

"_**jika aku pergi nanti, maukah kau menjaganya untukku Yeol?"**_

_**Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "apa maksudmu hyung?"**_

_**Luhan menyamankan duduknya sejenak, menatap langit yang sebagian tertutup awan.**_

"_**Aku mungkin akan pergi jauh." Lirihnya sedih. Chanyeol menautkan alisnya? Pergi jauh? Apa yang dimaksud Luhan hyung kembali ketempat kelahirannya, China?**_

"_**Aku mengidap kanker hati dan dokter memvonis umurku tak akan lama lagi. Aku akan kembali ke China dalam waktu dua hari ini. orang tua menyuruhku kembali. Jadi kumohon Chanyeol, kau jaga Baekhyun karena kaulah satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya." Luhan kini beralih menatap Chanyeol. Air matanya sudah menganak sungai.**_

"_**ku bercanda hyung?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Luhan menggeleng. Memang Luhan akhir-akhir ini tampak lebih pucat.**_

"_**apa kau sudah memberitahu Baekhyun soal penyakitmu?" **_

_**Luhan menggeleng, "aku tak mau membuat Baekhyun khawatir, aku hanya akan menjadi beban baginya." Luhan menunduk untuk meredam tangisnya.**_

"_**jadi aku mohon lindungi Baekhyun saat aku pergi nanti, kalau perlu kau cobalah untuk mencintainya. Aku tahu kau itu normal, tapi aku mohon lakukanlah demi aku."**_

'_**tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melindungi Baekhyun dan tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah mencintai Baekhyun, bahkan sebelum kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih.' Batin Chanyeol.**_

"_**aku mohon dan ini permintaan terakhirku."**_

"_**Luhan!" teriak Chanyeol. "jangan seperti ini, kau pasti akan sembuh." **_

_**Luhan menggeleng. "tidak, penyakitku sudah parah Yeol bahkan dokter pun sudah angkat tangan. Aku sudah tak punya harapan sembuh."**_

"_**hyung..."**_

"_**kau maukan menuruti permintaanku?" tanya Luhan menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga sudah berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol menatap Luhan ragu, kemudian mengangguk.**_

"_**baiklah kalau itu maumu hyung." **_

"_**terima kasih Chanyeol, kau sahabat terbaikku." Luhan tersenyum. "dan satu lagi... jangan memberitahu Baekhyun tentang penyakitku."**_

_Flashback end_

Chanyeol tersenyum teringat akan masa lalu. Setelah Luhan pergi meninggalkan Korea, Baekhyun tampak lebih murung. Tak ada Baekhyun yang ceria seperti dulu lagi. Chanyeol pun tak bisa mendekati Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol itu brengsek sama seperti Luhan. Chanyeol sering bertengkar dengan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sangat membenci Luhan. Seandainya Baekhyun tahu alasan Luhan meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahu alasannya, mungkin Baekhyun tak akan sebenci ini pada Luhan.

Terkadang Chanyeol tidak tahan akan perkataan Baekhyun mengenai Luhan, hingga membuatnya hampir memberitahu Baekhyun alasan Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi ia teringat kembali akan janjinya pada Luhan dulu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"kau tahu, sekarang orang yang aku cintai malah membenciku." Ujar Chanyeol sedih.

" tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa melindunginya, ya walaupun bukan dengan tanganku sendiri."

_**Flashback**_

_**Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar suara desahan berasal dari gedung olah raga.**_

"_**ber...henntii brenggsekkk!"**_

"_**eunghh!"**_

"_**Janngggann kuumo..hoon~."**_

_**Chanyeol berjalan semakin mendekat kearah sumber desahan.**_

"_**kriss~jangan!"**_

_**Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah ditindih Kris dengan seragam sudah terbuka. Chanyeol panik. Ia harus segera menolong Baekhyun. kaki jenjangnya berlari mencari namja mungil bermata bulat. Untungnya Chanyeol tidak perlu repot mencari namja bermata bulat itu, karena namja bermata bulat itu tengah berjalan kearahnya sedangkan matanya liar seperti tengah mencari keberadaan seseorang.**_

"_**kau mencari Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sok dingin.**_

"_**ne?"**_

"_**aku tidak yakin, tapi aku mendengar desahan dari dalam gedung olah raga." **_

"_**Mwo?" namja bermata bulat itu langsung berlari menuju gedung olah raga. Sebelumnya ia berbalik, "terima kasih." Ucapnya lalu kembali berlari.**_

"_**harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Cepatlah! Selamatkan Baekhyun**__."_

_Flashback end_

"ck, aku pengecut. Seharusnya aku yang menolongnya dari bajingan itu." Chanyeol menghela napas.

"kenapa kau diam saja?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. ia langsung sweatdrop saat mendapati Sehun sudah tertidur.

"kau tak mendengar ceritaku tadi eoh? kau bilang kau belum mengantuk tapi kenapa sekarang kau duluan yang tertidur?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung mancung Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menyelimuti Sehun hingga pun merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

To be berlanjut...

Akhirnya selesai juga pemirah XD

Alasan update lama

Aku lupa ceritanya

Udh dapet inspirasi trus udh dibikin setengah ehh malah ga srek sama yang dibikin

Exo batal kambek

Tugas menumpuk

Lagi-lagi aku sakit, sekarang lebih parah dari yang kemaren. Bahkan sekarang suaraku jadi serak-serak kering(?) gitu

Krn yang lanjutannya yang aku udh bikin tp ga srek makanya aku bikin ulang hari ini, tanpa ngedit dlu langsung update aja.

Nah buat yang minta APOCALYPSE dilanjutin, tenang aku udh ada ide buat bikin lanjutannya, tp sabar yakk aku bikin atu-atu dulu. TOUCH udh terbengkalai lama sekali, makanya ff ini yang aku dahulukan.

MAKASI BUAT REVIEWNYA READERS, AKU GA BAKAL SEMANGAT NGETIK KALO KEMAREN GA BACA ULANG REVIEW KALIAN.

REVIEW ITU KAYAK OBAT BAGIKU HEHEHEHE

MAAF JUGA GA BISA BALES REVIEWNYA

Ahh iya ada yang nanyain fbku kalo ga salah hehe

Fb gita chiken chubu

TW gita_ds

Follow aja ntar mention buat follback


End file.
